I'd come for you
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: "- Tu sabes perfeitamente sobre o que é que eu estou a falar. E se não me contas eu vou sair daqui à procura do animal que te fez isto; e acredita que eu não vou medir forças para o encontrar. – Avisou."


**Título: **I'd come for you

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** M

**Casal:** Shizuo & Izaya

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia, Lemon

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade, sexo, nudez, alguma violência e menção de violação. As personagens estão muito OOC, peço desculpa se não gostam desse promenor.

**Sinopse:** "- **Tu sabes perfeitamente sobre o que é que eu estou a falar. E se não me contas eu vou sair daqui à procura do animal que te fez isto; e acredita que eu não vou medir forças para o encontrar. **– Avisou."

**Notas da História:** Durarara não me pertence (infelizmente) e nada disto aconteceu. E esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

- **IZAYA-KUN!** – Um grito furioso seguido do som de algo a estilhaçar-se no chão ecoou pelo agitado bairro de Ikebukuro.

Izaya paralisou olhando para a máquina de refrigerantes estilhaçada no chão a poucos metros de si; a mesma tinha passado a pouquíssimos centímetros do seu corpo, e por sorte não o atingira.

Virou-se lentamente encarando a expressão furiosa de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Shizuo Heiwajima. No entanto, algo de anormal acontecia consigo; o seu corpo estremeceu e ele deu-se conta de que não estava preparado para enfrentar Shizuo.

- **Eu já não te disse para ficares longe de Ikebukuro?** – Gritou dirigindo-se com passos duros na direção do moreno.

Izaya simplesmente não se conseguia mexer. Flashbacks de memórias da noite anterior vieram à sua mente e não conseguiu evitar que os seus olhos se arregalassem para no segundo seguinte ver Celty à sua frente de braços abertos parando o loiro.

A motoqueira rapidamente pegou no seu telemóvel digitando uma mensagem.

- **[Por favor, Shizuo, não faças isso. Não hoje.]** – Shizuo leu o pedido e levantou uma sobrancelha mostrando-se confuso.

- **O que é que queres dizer com isso?** – Perguntou ainda com um pouco de raiva, mas sentia-se que aos poucos ele ficava mais calmo.

- **[Izaya não está em condições de "brincar" de gato e rato contigo hoje, e não vai estar nos próximos dias.]**

Shizuo então olhou para o moreno e só aí percebeu que realmente alguma coisa não estava bem.

Izaya tinha os olhos levemente arregalados e tremia ligeiramente. Definitivamente aquilo não era normal.

- **O que é que se passa com a pulga?**

- **[Falamos depois, vai até à casa do Shinra.] **– Shizuo franziu a testa, aquilo ficava cada vez mais estranho. Mesmo assim acenou afirmativamente.

Celty pareceu dar-se por satisfeita com a resposta muda do amigo e virou-se para o moreno.

- **[Queres que te leve a casa?]**

O Orihara apenas encolheu os ombros e dirigiu-se à mota preta parada ali perto, subindo logo a seguir da dullahan.

Shizuo assistiu-os a ir embora e então dirigiu-se calmamente na direção da casa de Shinra.

**…**

- **O quê!** – O loiro gritou levantando-se do sofá ao mesmo tempo em que Celty entrava em casa. – **Porque é que não me disseste que ele foi espancado?** – Questionou alterado dirigindo-se à recém chegada.

A dullahan olhou do amigo para o namorado. – **[Não lhe contaste tudo?]** – Escreveu mostrando o telemóvel de maneira a que ambos vissem.

- **Tudo o quê?** – Shizuo perguntou rapidamente.

- **Eu acho que não temos o direito de lhe dizer. O Izaya pode ficar chateado. Dizer ao inimigo dele que ele foi espancado já é trair a confiança dele.** – Shinra tentava ser razoável.

- **Eu percebo o que queres dizer, mas eu preciso de saber!** – As mãos do loiro tremiam nervosamente, nem ele sabia muito bem o porquê de estar a reagir assim. Ou talvez soubesse…

- **Porquê?** – Shinra perguntou intrigado, mas Shizuo ignorou-o pois estava mais interessado na mensagem que a amiga escreveu. – **Celty não!** – Exclamou mal percebeu a intensão da namorada.

- **[Ele foi violado!]**

* * *

Esta história era para ser uma one shot, mas começou a ficar grande demais e eu reparei que até chegar onde queria ainda teria de escrever muita coisa, por isso decidi torná-la uma mini-fic.

Este capitulo está pequeno de propósito porque eu queria que ele acabasse aqui. Só tenho o próximo pronto e para postar preciso de sentir que vale apena :)

Por isso não se esqueçam de me dizer o que acham e se querem que continue.

Bjo. 3


End file.
